Xena
Xena is a Sophomore at Monster High, she's a minor yet supporting character in the series, and is the daughter of the infamous Creepypasta, Zalgo. Background Her Father had married a human, then they both had a baby girl, the mother named her child Xena. A short while after, the mother got sick and had to go away for a while, she placed the infant in Zalgo's care and with that she left to a hospital in Toronto. While Xena was growing up, she quickly learned she was different from the average people her age, she couldn't go near them without corrupting the air everyone breathed, touch them without accidently sucking the life from them. This made her feel alone, isolated and loathsome after being rejected so many times. She wanted to know why everyone treated and thought of her as evil. Xena asked her father why she felt this way, and he decided to tell her the truth, saying she is a halfie Creepypasta (half Creepypasta, half human) and she has inherited his ability to corrupt and make things around her consumed with darkness. After learning this, she realized that she may never be considered normal by society, but to her father's friends, the other pastas, she was like one of them and they treated her the same. When her dad got a new job at a newspaper shop, she began to attend Monster High and was welcomed warmly there. Appearance Xena just wears gothic outfits, a black T-shirt with tiny silver beads that make a row along the front of her chest. She wears jogging pants with a C for creepypasta logo on the right side of her pants. She wears flip flops with a diamond, which is the same size as her thumbnail, that's sewn onto the cross on the front side up of her shoes. On certain occasions, she wears a black hoodie, which hides Xena's face, because it's almost cracked, due to her powers and her face is bloody and shrowded in a bit of the dark shadows. Personality She's a very timid, sweet, quiet, teenage, halfie girl who likes being a loner, who tends to lurk in the shadows, but sometimes she comes out and hangs with the ghouls. In other words, she's a introverted monster, who does like company once in a while, but tries not to make it a habit. Trivia *Her father is a Creepypasta, however, since her mother was a human, she is a halfie. *Her father is the infamous Zalgo creepypasta. *Her birthday is March 4. *She hides away from general population because of the nature of her powers. *She inherited her father's corrupting abilities, which made her feel isolated, and like she's not "normal". *She get's along with Laughing Jane best, considering they're both offspring of their significant Creepypastas, Xena is the daughter of Zalgo and Jane is the daughter of Laughing Jack and Laughing Jill. *Her name is inspired by Xena (pronounced Zee-nah), the Warrior Princess. Category:Bio Category:Rebel Category:Females Category:Daughters Category:Characters Category:Creepypastas Category:Offspring of a villain Category:Neutral Category:Dark Energy Users Category:Misunderstood Characters Category:Good turned Evil Category:Monster High Category:Anti Hero/Villain